inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dakara Zettai Daijoubu!
|hinh = GO Album cover.jpg |eten = Everything is Absolutely Okay! |vten = Vậy nên mọi thứ đều ổn cả! |rten = Dakara Zettai Daijoubu! |jten = だから絶対大丈夫 |ngonngu = Tiếng Nhật |ngay = 25/1/2012 |edich=Splash |vdich = Kadogawa Hokaze |dai = 4:30 |trinhbay = Endou Mamoru (CV: Junko Takeuchi) }} Dakara Zettai Daijoubu! (だから絶対大丈夫, Dakara Zettai Daijoubu!) là bài hát nhân vật của Endou Mamoru trong Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Bài hát này được Takeuchi Junko, người lồng tiếng của anh trình bày. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Endou Mamoru (CV: Junko Takeuchi) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: '''Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát có giọng nghiêm túc, hưng phấn, thể hiện đầy đủ quyết tâm và lòng đam mê của Endou Mamoru với bóng đá không bao giờ thay đổi. Điệu nhạc chậm rãi, hòa âm dịu nhẹ, làm cho bản nhạc thêm có hồn trong từng lời hát. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' たとえ無謀に見えた勝負も 今までだって逃げずに来たぜ 一番大切なことは 自分を裏切らないこと 燃えてる怒りの理由から 決して目を逸らさないで 熱い思いがあれば大丈夫 大丈夫 間違いないんだ絶対に お前達ならば大丈夫 でっかい夢叶えよう いつかアイツも思い出すさ そんなにヤワな絆じゃないだろ みんなで戦った日々は 一生俺達の中に 真っ直ぐ生きてくプライド 教えてくれたはずだぜ' 好きって気持ちを信じろ 信じろ それが全ての始まり 心配いらないさ信じろ 最高の笑顔になれ いくつなってもがむしゃらだぜ 俺のハートは今日も燃えてるぜ いつだって全力で生きてくぜ ずっと がんばろう! がんばろう! がんばろう! 一緒に! 熱い思いがあれば大丈夫 大丈夫 間違いないんだ絶対に お前達ならば大丈夫 でっかい夢叶えよう 好きって気持ちを信じろ 信じろ それが全ての始まり 心配いらないさ信じろ 最高の笑顔になれ いくつなってもがむしゃらだぜ 俺のハートは今日も燃えてるぜ いつだって全力で生きてくぜ ずっと がんばろう! がんばろう! がんばろう! 一緒に! 'Theo bản Romaji' Tatoe mubou ni mieta shoubu mo Ima made datte nigezu kitaze Ichiban taisetsu na koto wa jibun wo uragiranai koto Moeteru ikari no riyuu kara kesshite me wo sorasanaide Atsusi omoi ga areba daijoubu daijoubu Machigainain da zettai ni Omaetachi naraba daijoubu dekkai yume kanaeyou Itsuka AITSU mo omoidasu sa Sonna ni YAWA na kizuna janai daro Minna de tatakatte hibi wa isshou oretachi no naka ni Massugu ikiteku PURAIDO oshiete kureta haze da Sukitte kimochi wo shinjiro shinjiro sore ga subete no hajimari Shinpai iranai sa shinjiro saikou no egao ni nare Ikutsu nattemo ga mushara daze ore no HAATO wa kyou mo moeteru ze itsudatte zenryoku ikitekuze zutto Ganbarou! Ganbarou! Ganbarou! Issho ni! Atsui omoi ga areba dajioubu daijoubu machigainain da zettai ni omaetachi narabe daijoubu dekkai yume kanaeyou Sukitte kimochi wo shinjiro shinjiro sore ga subete no hajimari Shinpai iranai sa shinjiro saikou no egao ni nare Ikutsu nattemo ga mushara daze ore no HAATO wa kyou mo moeteru ze itsudatte zenryoku ikitekuze zutto Ganbarou! Ganbarou! Ganbarou! Issho ni! 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ''' Even if the match looks impossible We’ve made it this far without running away The most important thing is to not betray yourself Don’t turn your eyes away from the reason why rage burns within you As long as you have passionate feelings, it’ll be all right, it’ll be all right There’s no doubt about it You guys will be all right, let’s make big dreams happen He’ll remember some day Our bonds aren’t that weak, you know The days we fought together will be within me for life They taught us how to live looking forward with pride Believe in the feelings of loving something, believe in it That’s the start of everything Don’t worry, believe and put on your best smile Who cares how old I get My heart still burns I’ll always go with full power Let’s do our best! Let’s do our best! Let’s do our best! Together! As long as you have passionate feelings, it’ll be all right, it’ll be all right There’s no doubt about it You guys will be all right, let’s make big dreams happen Believe in the feelings of loving something, believe in it That’s the start of everything Don’t worry, believe and put on your best smile Who cares how old I get My heart still burns I’ll always go with full power Let’s do our best! Let’s do our best! Let’s do our best! Together! Bản dịch Việt ngữ Dẫu cho đây là một trận đấu không thể nào giành chiến thắng Nhưng chúng ta đã đi được một chặng đường thật là xa Điều quan trọng nhất chính là không bao giờ tự lừa dối chính bản thân mình Đừng quay đôi mắt mình đi khỏi thứ làm cho những cảm xúc mãnh liệt này bùng cháy trong ta Bất cứ giây phút nào còn đam mê, tất cả sẽ ổn, ổn thôi. Không phải nghi ngại gì hết. Tất cả sẽ ổn cả thôi, hãy cùng nhau làm nên một giấc mơ vĩ đại. Một ngày nào đó sẽ có lúc ta nhớ lại thưở nào Chúng ta từng luôn gắn bó keo sơn với nhau Tôi sẽ phải nhớ mãi những ngày tháng khi chúng ta ở cùng bên nhau Mọi người đã cho chúng ta biết cách sống với lòng tự hào và nhìn về tương lai Hãy đặt niềm tin vào cảm xúc yêu mến một thứ gì đó, tin vào nó Bởi đó chính là khởi đầu Đừng bận tâm làm chi, nào hãy tin và luôn nở nụ cười tươi nhất Bao nhiêu tuổi thì có nghĩa lý gì Khi mà trái tim vẫn còn đang bùng cháy Hãy dốc hết toàn lực bước đi nào Hãy làm hết sức mình! Cố hết sức! Dốc toàn lực! Cùng với nhau! Khi nào cảm xúc vẫn còn trong ta, tất cả luôn tốt, luôn luôn tốt. Còn nghi ngờ gì nữa chứ. Hỡi những người bạn tốt, hãy cùng nhau làm nên giấc mơ vĩ đại nào. Hãy tin vào trái tim hướng về một thứ gì đó, tin tưởng đi Khi đó là sự khởi đầu Đừng lo lắng, cứ tin đi và nở nụ cười thật tươi nhất trên môi Tuổi tác này nào có nghĩa lý gì Khi trái tim vẫn tràn đầy nhiệt huyết Dốc hết sức mình để bước về phía trước Hãy ráng hết sức mình! Tung hết sức! Dốc toàn lực! Cùng nhau nào! Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Âm nhạc